Finally a Choice
by Lilith Rose
Summary: He gave it all for her. His blood, his safety, his life, his humanity. There was still one thing left to give to her, and he finally had the courage to do so. SPOILER ALERT; this story takes place after the end of the manga, if you do not like spoilers you have been warned. If you would like to finish the manga, I also left a link before the story.


Hello everyone, this is my first Rosario Vampire fanfic. I've written other things on this site but haven't been active in quite a few years. It's honestly become rare for me to write a fanfic but hopefully doing this will help me get out of the writing slump I've been in. Please review however you would like, I'm open to criticism. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this as much as I am enjoying writing it. A new chapter will probably be up in a couple of hours because I am posting as soon as I finish a chapter.

Also as stated in my summary this story does take place after the story has ended. If you would like to finish the manga here is a link to where I read it.  
>.co Both seasons of the manga are here and I had no problems with the site, but I also have adblock on my computer.

I do not own Rosario Vampire or any of it's characters.

* * *

><p>With one deep breath he looked over his friends, who were once again fighting over him. He could feel the slight bubble of anger welling up in his stomach; this had gone on long enough. Kurumu had just once again launched herself at him in greeting, which a few months ago wouldn't have bothered him as much. Lately it had been, and he couldn't figure out why. Mizore following him around in her strange stalkerish mannerisms, he couldn't tolerate it any longer. He knew the girl was shy, but still it was ridiculous.<p>

Watching the two of them fight with Moka over him used to be just an everyday annoyance now it was becoming unbearable.

"Moka! You can't treat Tsukune like he is your own personal juice box all the time! Besides can't you see that he is my destined one?" Kurumu told Moka smuggly while latching on firmly to his arm. Moka clenched her fists while looking angrily at her friend. Since she had been permanately unsealed her anger had dissolved a bit over the last few months. It was still obviously difficult for her on several occassions. Especially since this time he had offered her his blood.

Tsukune pulled his arm out of Kurumu's grasp and took a solid step away from her before reaching out and grabbing Moka by the hand and dragging her away from the group.

"Uh...Tsukune where are you going!" Kurumu asked while walking after them. She was determined not to let the two of them get away.

"Kurumu stop. This isn't any of your business." Tsukune told her while continuing to drag Moka alongside him. The silver haired vampire looked at him with her eyes wide. It was beyond strange to see Tsukune stand up to one of the girls, even weirder for him to be rude.

Silently Moka followed him away from the school and towards the woods. She was able to guess at why he was pulling her away from the group, she just hoped no one would be following them.

After ten minutes of walking Tsukune stopped walking and turned around to face her.

"Sorry about that Moka, you can finish." He told her while pulling her close to his chest. Moka could feel her face heating up at how close they were, but didn't hesitate to sink her fangs into the side of his neck. Hot blood slipped into her mouth and she once again marveled at how even after turning his blood was still delicious.

Carefully she pulled away before looking up into his eyes again. He looked a little more tired than normal, and his face was a bit paler than it was a few minutes earlier. Gingerly she touched the side of his neck.

"I...I didn't take too much did I? I've already broken our once a week promise." Moka had concern etched acrossed her face. Tsukune was doing her such a big favor, letting her feed off of him whenever she asked. Lately he had even begun to offer himself to her. She assumed it was because now he understood what it felt like. How hard it was to control the thirst when it came up.

"No, not at all." He smiled down at her and she went to take a step back, prepared to head back to class, when his arms around her waist only tightened. They stood like that for a few minutes, him holding her as tight as he could, and her too flabbergasted to know what to do.

"Are you alright?" She asked again while leaning against his chest, he nodded quietly but seemed to be a bit more controlled in his actions than normal. She could feel him swallow hard and take deeper breaths. Carefully he released her, but wouldn't look at her as he reached into his book bag and pulled out a can of tomato juice and quickly downed it.

"I'm fine Moka, don't worry." He told her with a smile, before crumbling the can in his hand.

"If you are sure...do you want to head back to class?" She asked while pointing back to the school behind them. Tsukune looked up and thought back to what everyone refered to as his harem. He didn't want to deal with any of them.

"No, I think I'd rather just avoid people today." He took a deep breath before looking up at the sky. It was overcast and a bit gloomy, he was a bit surprised how much he actually enjoyed the look of it for once. When he was a human the gloominess that would sometimes accompany the school was off putting. Lately though he enjoyed it, and even found a bit of solace in it.

"Tsukune something is definitely not right with you today. You never miss classes, unless you are in the infirmary." Moka grabbed onto his hand and the sudden contact stunned him, instinctually he pulled her in close to him, crashing her body to his again. The smell instantly overwhelmed him. In the months that he'd been a vampire, he had been tempted time and time again by the way people smelled, by the way he could hear their pulses moving, practically see the blood just beneath the surface of the skin. Moka was different though, her scent was more alluring. Each time the hunger burned in the back of his throat and he found himself close to her it was near impossible to control himself.

He had been good so far though, he had kept the hunger at bay. He waited until he could use a blood pack, or drank something heavy to stave off the hunger for longer. Being this close to Moka, her having just finished feeding off of him, was torture at the moment. He was starving.

He hadn't had a chance to feed in over a week, and he had been letting Moka feed off of him whenever she saw fit. He just couldn't say no to her anymore. Carefully he slipped his hand over the back of her head, slipping his fingers through her silvery silky tresses. Moka's red eyes widened as she looked up at Tsukune watching his Adam's Apple move up and down his throat as he swallowed hard. Slowly he pulled her closer till his mouth was hovering over her throat.

His entire body ached and begged for him to bite, to finally test the boundaries and see if Moka would do for him what he did for her. He hesitated there as she held her breath in anticipation. Her palms were flat against his chest, ready to push away at any moment. He wasn't sure how long he waited there before gently placing his lips against her throat. He could feel her breath catch in her chest and couldn't bring himself to bite down. He carefully kissed her skin before pulling away his face hot.

Moka's face was red as she looked up at him and her eyes were hazed over in a different mix of emotions. Tsukune cleared his throat and took a step back, ignoring the hunger burning him from the inside out.

"Y...you should head back Moka." He told her before turning away and walking back towards the dorms, leaving the stunned vampire behind him.

Moka sat in class staring at the empty seat in front of her, her hand resting over the spot where Tsukune had kissed her. She wasn't sure what to make of the incident, why would he have kissed her like that, instead of just kissing her on the lips like she wanted. This is the first sign of intimacy he had shown her, outside of hugging, since the fight with Alucard. Her heart was hammering in her chest just thinking about it.

Even more so her heart was hammering from the feelings she had started getting when she fed off of him. It was what caused her to feed off of him more than she should. She couldn't help it. When he was human and she fed off of him made her feel warm inside, and it made her heart speed up. With him being a vampire though... it was different. Feeding off of him set her body aflame and made her heart stop entirely, it felt more intimate than when he had kissed her earlier. The way he held her afterwards made her body melt into him, she wasn't sure how much she could take when he finally let go of her to take a drink.

Her eyes widened as she looked out the window. Tsukune drank a whole can of juice after she fed off of him. He had pulled her close and hovered over her neck with his mouth...almost as if he was about to...

Heat coursed over her entire body and she squeezed her legs together instinctually. Tsukune wanted to feed off of her, and for some reason...that excited her more than feeding off of him did.

Kurumu turned and looked at her once the bell rang to signify class was over. She stood in front of the vampire with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Well Moka what do you have to say for yourself. You show up to class late without Tsukune! I bet you drank him dry didn't you!" Kurumu accused her while pointing a finger directly into Moka's chest.

"I...I..." She began to say, but she didn't know how to explain it. Kurumu would be beyond angry if she told her that Tsukune kissed her and ran away, even if he was just trying to feed off of her.

"Cut it out Kurumu. If I decide to let Moka feed off of me that's between me and her not you." Tsukune's voice came from behind her, both girls turned to look at him. Tsukune looked healthier than he had earlier, except now he looked almost angry.

"Tsukune you can't let Moka do whatever you want to you! And if you won't put your foot down I will." Kurumu told him while crossing her arms over her chest indignantly. Angrily Tsukune sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"You need to stop this Kurumu. I let Moka feed off of me, it's my choice. Stop treating me like I can't defend myself." His look was stern and unyielding making Kurumu look down at the ground with her fists clenched.

Tsukune knew he was upsetting her but he knew putting his foot down was more important. Kurumu was his friend, but he couldn't see her as anything more than a friend. He knew the time was coming when he would need to tell her that. Without another word she walked out of the classroom.

"Wow Tsukune I never thought you'd stand up to Kurumu like that." Mizore said while popping up from under her desk. Tsukune let out a sigh and looked over at the snow woman. He had a feeling she would be a lot easier to deal with than both Kurumu and Yukari in what he had to tell his friends.

Something in his face must have given him away because Mizore sighed before smiling at him slightly.

"So, the days finally coming? It's okay Tsukune...I know...I know I can't force you to be with me. We can still be friends...right?" She asked while looking up at him. Tears were freezing to her face as she spoke and he felt horrible but he nodded at her before clearing his throat.

"I will always be your friend Mizore."

Kurumu sat on a bench outside of the school with her knees brought up against her chest. She couldn't believe the way Tsukune had brushed her off, not only once, but twice that day. She couldn't understand it, she was a proud goregeous succubus but he no longer seemed affected by her. Even when she had used her charm on him, he still wasn't entirely under her spell. She thought he may have developed feelings for her, when she kissed him before the incident with Fairy Tale, but since they had returned to school she could sense a distance coming between them. She slammed her feet down on the pavement. She would not let herself be so easily discouraged; she would win against Moka once and for all.

Classes finally let out for the day and everyone was heading back towards their dorms. Moka walked alone out of the building and towards the woods thinking back over the day. She hadn't gotten a chance to speak alone with Tsukune all day and she was hoping to find him soon. As she walked towards the woods she spotted his back, he was walking alone a few yards up the path. Smiling towards herself she began to run for him when something darted out of the woods and tackled Tsukune to the ground. Moka watched with her eyes wide as she looked at Kurumu pinning Tsukune, determination etched into her face.

"I'm sorry Tsukune, but this is the only way!" She yelled before leaning down, Moka ran to stop her but she was too late. The two were already kissing Kurumu had finally used her succubus powers against him. Now he would belong to her.

Moka took a step back in surprise, not knowing what to do. There was no stopping a succubus' kiss.

"Kurumu..." Tsukune said while looking up at the girl, and Moka could feel a pressure building in her chest. It felt like her heart was in a vice.

"This wasn't the only way, it was your way. I...I can't believe you would try to do that to me. You tried to enslave me, but did you ever once consider my feelings? No. I don't want to be with you Kurumu! Why can't you just respect that!" Tsukune yelled while pushing her off of him and jumping to his feet.

"No...Tsukune wait!" Kurumu called after him while reaching for his back, he turned towards her glaring at the young succubus.

"You went too far this time. All you did was show me you have no regards for how I feel in this situtation. I am not your destined one Kurumu. Stop wasting your time on me." He turned his back towards her and walked away, leaving her completely stunned. Moka watched in awe as Tsukune walked away from them, she was sure he hadn't even noticed she was there.

"You pushed him too far this time Kurumu." Yukari's voice rang from behind Moka surprising both girls. The little witch walked up to her friend and sat on the ground beside her. Tears were streaming down her face and she shook her head refusing to believe any of it.

"I...I used the kiss. It should have worked. Why...why didn't it work?" She slammed her fist into the ground before letting out a heart wrenching sob.

"Tsukune seemed rather angry this morning. I think you pushed him over the edge by forcing him to be with you. That's probably why it didn't work." Mizore told her while placing an arm over her friend and pulling her close.

"We can't force him to choose us if that's not what he wants. I think we are old enough to learn that lesson." Mizore told her while keeping her close. Kurumu cried on, the sobbing ceasing. Moka watched all of her friends, with a slight tinge of guilt in the pit of her stomach. She was the only one Tsukune hadn't yelled at all day. She touched her hand to her neck, once again thinking about this morning before ducking into the forest, unable to face her friends.


End file.
